Chosen Path
by Karai-san
Summary: Sequel of No Return. I'm not good with summaries, I'll change it later or soon. Yes... it's NanoFate, more pairings in the future chapters.


_*-Sorry if this took so long… I was really going to start the sequel of No Return after JHL but I was mental blocked with it so I decided to post this first. I'm still busy with exams so…maybe the next update would take long too. I'm also sure that the next update would be for JHL so…yeah…when I'm mental blocked again for JHL, I'll update this. But for now, here is the first chapter for No Return's sequel. It is short, I know. When I'm done with JHL, the updates for this one would be longer._

_Disclaimer: I do not own MSLN. I don't….I…don't…how sad….-*_

"Where exactly are you going?"

"Umm…home?" a certain brunette answered, scratching the back of her head. She was going to her office to work but unfortunately for her, she was caught.

"Really? I told you already, didn't I? You're ordered to have a checkup." her boss told her.

"But ma'am…"

"Takamachi Nanoha, you're going to have a checkup whether you like it or not." Came the soft voice of the other woman.

Nanoha sighed and said, "Fine…Gracia-san."

The blond sighed wearily, "I'm just worried about you, Nanoha. Please try to understand. You already collapsed yesterday because of your fever, and you still have it even though it iss not too high like yesterday. Now you're here, heading to your office to work, and didn't even considered resting or go to the clinic or hospital to take your medications, and—" her long sermon was cut off by Nanoha.

"Carim, I understand. Thank you." Nanoha gave her a thankful smile. Nanoha rarely used her superior's first name. She only used it whenever the need for formality was not needed.

Carim returned the smile, thankful that Nanoha called her by her name. she never liked it whenever her friend would be so formal with her. "I need to give you a sermon every now and then and that's because you're too stubborn. Anyways, let me get you something. Wait there." Carim walked towards her table and opened the drawer. "I know I put it here… Ah, found it." She took the piece of paper and walked back to Nanoha, and gave it to the brunette. "That's the best hospital here in Tokyo. You go there, have a checkup, rest, and then you can go back to work."

"Nyahaha…I can go back whenever I want?" With that said, Carim patted Nanoha's head, "Yes, but not too long. I get it." Nanoha said immediately so that she wouldn't get another pat from the blond. Having your head patted was making her feel like she's a kid. She read the paper that was given to her and noticed something.

"I'll give this to the doctor there?" she asked.

Carim walked around the table behind her and sat on a chair. "Yes, do that. You won't have to pay for the fees if you do that. The company will pay for you."

"Eh? Why? I can afford it, you know that." Nanoha was confused. Her monthly salary could cover five checkup sessions, and she could still spend the rest for shopping and for her basic needs.

"Carim gave the confused brunette an innocent smile. "I just want to take care of the head of the Accounting department. My company will be affected greatly if fatigue and sickness rob your best performances."

Nanoha slyly smiled at Carim and said, "Oh? So you only care for your company?"

"Very funny… Just go now Nanoha." Carim said as she giggled.

"Nyahaha…see you soon then."

Carim nodded and waved at Nanoha. With that, Nanoha let her boss's office. Once the door closed, the blonde slumped on her chair and sighed. She rubbed her temple and said, "That stubborn woman… if I didn't order her to take a break, she wouldn't even stop working. I don't know if she's really a workaholic or just drowning herself to her work to forget something."

* * *

"Here it is…" Nanoha said as she entered Sanno Hospital, the best hospital according to Carim. She was approached by a raven haired nurse the moment she entered.

The nurse said, "Good afternoon miss. Is there anything we could do for you?"

"Ahh…yes. Here," she gave the paper from Carim, "I'm here for a checkup."

The nurse nodded and said, "Follow me then. I'll take you to one of our available doctors." She returned the paper to Nanoha and turned around to walk away. Nanoha followed the nurse, a little scared of what might happen if she didn't follow the raven haired woman. Based on how she walked, she thought that the dark haired nurse would shout at her if she didn't follow.

After a while of walking straight in a hallway, the nurse stopped in one door. She turned back to face Nanoha, who stopped also once she saw the raven haired nurse stop, and said, "Here it is. Please enter and give that paper to the doctor. If she's not inside, you would have to wait for a while. Don't worry, she won't take long. Do you have any question?"

Nanoha shook her head and said, "None. Thank you."

The nurse nodded and left her. Nanoha looked at the door, she knocked first. "Please come in." a voice said. The voice came from the other side of the door.

Nanoha turned the handle. 'Here goes nothing…' she thought. When she entered, she saw no one so she was a little confused.

"Good afternoon, please take a seat." Again, the voice said. It was familiar, too familiar to Nanoha. 'It sounds like…'

She was not able to finish her thought when a stunning woman came into view. Seeing the woman, it froze Nanoha to where she was standing. All thoughts were thrown away. The only thing that was registering in her mind was the identity of the woman in front of her. Her heart was beating so fast as if it was running on a rampage, wanting to get out of its ribcage. She knew that the shock was visible in her features but she can't do anything about it.

The other woman was also stunned to see the brunette but unlike Nanoha, she was able to compose herself first. She looked at Nanoha, devoid of any emotions. "Ple…ase…" her voice shook which betrayed her façade, "…take a seat."

This reverted Nanoha from her earlier state. She nodded and walked towards a chair in front of the doctor's table. Every step that she made felt like it was her first time walking. Every step made her tremble. It felt like she was going to fall. Fortunately for her, the chair was just five steps from where she was earlier. She sat nervously on the chair and waited for the other woman to sit also.

When the doctor sat, she whispered, "N-Nanoha…"

"Fate…chan…"

_*-What do you think? Please review people…Ahaha…I'm sorry for the mistakes, not beta-ed as you have any questions… hmm…yes, you know what to do…Either send me a review or wait for the answers. Ahaha…Oh…and about the title, I don't know if I'll change that but that's the title for now.-*_


End file.
